


Wet

by teamfreewilllover



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bathtubs, Dubious Consent, F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena comes home to find Katherine in her bath, soon Katherine isn't the only one who is wet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

Elena sighs as she wanders up to her room and flops down on the bed. It had been a long day and she couldn't wait to have a relaxing bath. Smiling, she opened the door, only to see Katherine in her bathtub, smirking at her.

"Hello Elena" She comments.

"Katherine...what the hell are you doing?" Elena asked.

"It was hot...I was looking for a way to cool down" She replied.

"Get out!" Elena exclaimed.

"Of course" Katherine grinned, standing up, naked.

Quickly Elena looked away, feeling a blush spreading across her face.

"Oh c'mon Elena, it's nothing you haven't seen before" Katherine smirked.

"Just get changed and leave!" Elena insisted, leaving the room and went to sit on her bed.

A minute later she heard the sound of material rustling and looked towards the door, letting out a small squeak when she realised she hadn't closed the door and now had a perfect view of Katherine. She had her back turned to her, as she threw her hair behind her back and leaned down to get her clothes, giving Elena a good view of her rounded ass. She then turned to the side as she went to slip her panties on and Elena couldn't help but gulp when she saw how Katherine's breasts giggled. Turning away, she scolded herself, realising just how turned on she was getting. A minute later, Katherine left the room without saying a word, now having a top and shorts on. Elena tried to busy herself by turning her laptop on, but she couldn't relax. Knowing she needed to get off, she slowly slid a finger into her panties, letting out a sigh as it entered her. She gasped when she realised how ridiculously wet she already was and knew it wouldn't take much for her to orgasm. Slipping another finger into herself, she started letting out small moans. Soon she was thrusting into her hand and knew she was very close.

"Oh Elena, aren't you a naughty girl?" She heard a voice boom from the other side of the room.

"Ka-Katherine...I thought you left..." Elena stuttered, taking her hands out of her panties.

"I was just outside the door...hearing you fucking yourself" Katherine smirked.

"I was just stressed..." Elena trailed off, hoping she bought the lie.

"Please, I know you were sneaking a look while I was changing and obviously you liked what you saw" Katherine told her.

"No...I was just stressed" Elena insisted.

"Don't worry Elena, hearing all those naughty sounds you were making made me wet too...do you want a taste of it?" Katherine smirked, stepping forward.

"No! Leave me alone" Elena exclaimed.

"Hm..." Katherine hummed, and then suddenly took her top off.

"What...what are you doing?" Elena questioned.

"Testing a theory" Katherine said, shimming out of her shorts, leaving her in just her underwear.

"What theory?" Elena inquired.

"Want to help me out?" Katherine smirked, indicating to her bra.

Rolling her eyes, Katherine quickly unhooked her lacy bra, letting her breasts free. Immediately Elena felt herself getting wet again.

"God Elena, I can smell you from here, you're practically dripping" Katherine told her.

"No...I'm not" Elena denied.

Suddenly, with her vampire speed Katherine managed to straddle Elena, causing the girl to gasp.

"C'mon Elena, I know you want to touch me" Katherine grinned.

"Leave me alone" Elena said, trying to look anywhere but Katherine's breasts.

"Nope" Katherine retorted, as she started to very slowly roll her hips against Elena's.

"Stop it!" Elena exclaimed, trying to push Katherine off of her.

"Touch me...and I'll stop" Katherine informed her.

Knowing that Katherine wouldn't back down, Elena hesitantly rested her hand on Katherine's collarbone, so her palm was just above her breasts.

"Lower" Katherine ordered.

Slowly Elena did so, until her hand was groping Katherine's full breast, feeling how the nipple hardened under her hand. Katherine arched her back, rubbing her breast against Elena's hand. Knowing that was Katherine's way of showing she was impatient, Elena started to brush her fore-finger against her nipple, and couldn't help but get wetter at the feeling. Soon Katherine was letting out small moans as Elena teased both of her breasts, forgetting that she wasn't supposed to be into it. Suddenly she felt fingers on her back and realised that while she had been distracted Katherine had removed her bra, and before she could stop her, had pulled her top of and had started to suck on one of her nipples. Elena let out a loud gasp, the sensation going straight to her clit.

"You like that, huh?" Katherine smirked.

"No...stop" Elena whined, trying to push Katherine off of her, but all she managed to do was rearrange them so that one of Katherine's thighs was in between her own legs.

Slowly Katherine started thrusting her thigh up into Elena's core, smirking as the girl let out a loud moan.

"You certainly sound like you like it" Katherine told her.

"No...no..." Elena trailed off.

Katherine then brought her hand to cup her pussy through her shorts, as she let out a small laugh.

"God Elena, I can feel your wet through your shorts" She smirked.

She started to thrust her hand into Elena's core, making the fabric of her shorts and panties rub against her pussy, which was soaking by now. Elena, without realising it had started to roll her hips to Katherine's thrust, making Katherine's thumb rub against her swollen clit.

"Good girl" Katherine said, as she undid Elena's shorts and pulled her out of them.

Elena was so distracted by the constant thrusts of Katherine's hand, that she only realised what was happening once Katherine had already pulled her own and Elena's panties down. Smirking, Katherine stopped and went to sit opposite Elena.

"Now Elena find a way to get us both off" Katherine told her.

"...How?" Elena asked, knowing she was close.

"I knew you would give in" Katherine smirked as she brought Elena closer to her until the girl was straddling her.

Elena went to bring her hand in between the two girls pussies when Katherine stopped her.

"Without touching" Katherine insisted.

Experimentally, Elena rolled her hips against Katherine's and let out a small gasp as she felt the other girls clit touch her own.

She quickly got into a rhythm and soon both girls were thrusting into each other, moaning and gasping.

"God. This feels so...oh!" Elena gasped, as their nipples touched, making her even more wet.

"Yes Elena, just give in" Katherine moaned, pushing the girl down as she continued to thrust into the girls pussy as she started to play with her nipples.

"Oh yes, mmm, don't stop...oooooooh!" Elena screamed, as she came against Katherine's pussy.

"God, that feels...mmmmmm!" Katherine moaned, coming as well.

"You certainly did like that" Katherine smirked.

 


End file.
